Tough lover
by CharmSparks11833
Summary: Beth had never been one to follow the rules, she cared very little about anyone other than herself and she absolutely resented anything that got too touchy feely, so being imprinted on by some shape shifter wasn't exactly part of her plan. Then again she had never been one to make plans. Rated T for language and suggestive-ness, but nothing graphic.
1. Chapter 1: Sweet dreams - Eurythmics

**Chapter 1: Sweet dreams – Eurythmics**

**Embry POV**

I slowly pried my window open. I had left it unlocked in order to sneak in after patrol so my mom wouldn't hear me coming through the front door. If I was lucky, she wouldn't have checked up on me during the night, but that was most likely just wishful thinking. She didn't know about the wolves and the pack, and I wanted it to stay that way even if it meant having my own mom yell at me every single morning. I saw no reason to let her in on the secret other than making things easier on myself, and that to me wasn't a good enough excuse. She could not only be in danger by knowing, but I was afraid of how she would react. What if she would fear me if she found out her only son could turn into a giant, vampire-killing wolf. And even if she somehow accepted that part of me, there was no telling if she would be ok with what I did. She could forbid me going on patrols for the sake of my education or safety – the last one would be ridiculous, but she was my mother after all. It was her job to worry, which led us back to the yelling and scolding every morning. She thought I had been going through some sort of rebellious stage or something ever since high school when I first started turning. Little did she know it was so much more than just a stage. Most people in the rez didn't know about the pack and therefore thought Sam was the leader of some sort of gang, and many looked down at us. I couldn't really blame them. I wouldn't be that fond of the thought of a growing local gang either, especially not if I had kids of my own to worry about.

I silently slid through my now open window and carefully closed it after me. My room was a mess with all the junk laying around. If it hadn't been for mom, my room would look even worse, but she came in here daily to clean up my dirty clothes even if I were 19 and could easily deal with that myself. She just never gave me the chance to clean up and wash my own clothes as "I was too slow" – her words not mine. Yeah, she would be slow too if she had to patrol every other night and day, and on top of that had work.

I didn't bother taking off my cut-off shorts as I let myself fall heavenly onto my bed that complained under my weigh with creaking noises. I stiffened at the sound and listened to the silent house around me. I could hear mom's heavy breathing coming from her bedroom and instantly relaxed. Good. I didn't wake her.

I tried finding a more comfortable position as silently as possible. I was exhausted and it was going to be yet another long day tomorrow. My eyes drifted towards my digital alarm on my bedside table and groaned. I had to wake up in four hours!

Well, better get the best of it.

.:-:.

"Can't you at least tell me what time I can expect you to be home?! I have completely given up on cooking for you! I do hope you eat with those _friends_ of yours" mom was in the middle of her daily yelling-at-her-son-time while I played my part and listened silently until she was done. She had a few regular phrases she yelled at me. Some mornings she focused more on how I was wasting my life by fooling around and not applying to any colleges – as if I could leave La Push with the whole pack-thing. Other mornings she focused more on how I was doing what I did to punish her for not having a father. This morning she went on about how much of a burden I was and how she worried for my health. I wasn't sure which reprimand was the worse, thinking about it. It was hurtful that she thought of me like that, but that still didn't make me want to tell her about the wolves. That would be to ask too much of her – not even to mention I wasn't allowed to tell, but I couldn't blame Sam. The less who knew, the better.

When I felt she neared an end to her reprimanding profanities, I thought it best to get out of there. I kissed her cheek before she was able to turn away and told her I would be home late tonight as if she hadn't just yelled at me.

I let out a deep breath as I jogged down the street towards the forest. I had to be at Sam and Emily's an hour ago. Luckily, Sam never gave me hell about being late. He knew my home life wasn't as peachy as one could hope for.

I didn't bother phasing as it wasn't that far and I wouldn't save any time considering I had to change out and in to my clothes. When I reached Sam and Emily's the rest of the pack was already there. Most of the imprints were absent due to the fact that Kim and Ann had work while Claire was at school. Jacob and Nessie weren't there as they were still with the Cullens, but I knew Jacob had talked about coming home soon to stay here with Nessie when she was old enough – her aging still confused the shit out of me, but whatever floats his boat, right?

"About time, Em, what took you so long?" Quil grinned at me even though he knew the exact reason to my delay. I smiled widely at him.

"Oh, you know, the same old. I'm still working on a way to try and take over the world" I joked.

"Yeah, how is that going?" Jared smiled as he looked at me over his shoulder from where he sat at the kitchen table. I found a chair and took place beside Paul and Quil before I grabbed a muffin from the plate in the middle of the table.

"It's a work in progress" I took a bite of the muffin with a grin as the others chuckled – well, Leah snickered, but what did you expect?

"So what's the plan for today?" Seth asked with his mouth full of muffin. Sam began a long and tedious explanation of who was going to patrol where and when. Seriously, nothing ever happened - not since Ann came and that was like a year ago or something. Sure, Paul and she went to Italy to the wedding of Ann's brother a few months back, which had caused quite the uproar among the pack members. Paul had been torn about going to protect and support Ann or staying, as he hadn't been that hooked on visiting the vampire capital, not that I could blame him. I wouldn't want to visit the Volturi either. It was enough to meet the Volturi with the Nessie-drama a few years back. However, Ann had to go to her own brother's wedding of course. It was understandable that she wanted to go, but it had still been a high risk. Luckily, they had both returned safely a few days later. Paul didn't talk much about the event for more than one reason whereas the greatest was that he was a dude and really didn't get as excited about someone else's wedding like girls did. In addition, because it had apparently been uncomfortable being the only not-vampire to that wedding and it had made it rather tense. However, Ann hadn't seemed to noticed or she simply ignored it because when she told us about the wedding, she made it seem as every other wedding – not that I had been to that many – except for the fact that there hadn't been any food. Oh, and I believe she mentioned something about making a few friends there as well, which Paul had smirked at as if they had some sort of inside joke. Still, I pitied Paul for having been stuck at Dracula's wedding, but I guess it couldn't be avoided when he imprinted on a vampire.

It seemed all the drama and action that made this place go from dull to exciting and sometimes a little _too_ exciting was always connected to vampires in some way or the other. First, there was Bella who attracted vampires like a magnet, then Nessie who caused trouble before she was even born and then Ann. What would be the next? Maybe it wasn't just vampires. Maybe it was women in general. It wouldn't surprise me. Everything always seemed to lead back to women anyways. Don't get me wrong! I'm not some masochistic jerk, but really, when you think about, didn't all conflicts include a woman in some way or the other. Well, when I thought about it, we men weren't historically that smooth either with all the acquisition of other countries and shit, but what did I know. I flunked High School and wasn't going to college all because I could turn into a giant wolf in my spare time.

No matter how much trouble women seemed to be, I couldn't help but envy those of my friends who had already found their imprint. I mean, seriously, it was supposed to be super rare, but almost half the pack was with their significant other by now. Paul didn't even want to imprint and now he was happier than he had ever been. It was actually a little bit scary how Paul had changed. He was still temperamental, but not as freakishly annoying as before. Moreover, it worked both ways. I remembered how Ann, hell, how all of the imprints were – maybe except for Claire and Nessie as they were so young when Jake and Quil imprinted – and they all seemed so happy all the freaking time! Who wouldn't envy that?! I wasn't even really worried about the chance of me imprinting on a vampire – sounds crazy, I know. I mean, Ann was pretty cool and most of the Cullens was decent enough. It had merely freaked me out a little when Paul imprinted on Ann – actually, it had freaked all of us out. We never thought it could be possible, especially not because our sole purpose was to bring down vampires! Besides, the theory about imprinting being a result of the best possible way to carry on our genes and whatnot kind of flunked after that. Not as if that had ever been a priority, it had merely been a theory as to why imprinting happened.

Anyways, it would be nice to have that unconditional happiness with someone you were destined to be with. The thought of my own imprint being out there somewhere was unnerving and almost painful seeing as the chance of us meeting were slim to none. Yes, I know, I'm a very optimistic dude. I had my moments. Get over it.

"Jared, Cody, Leah, Seth and I are going to take the first patrol. Brady, Paul, Quil and Embry take the next one in a few hours" Sam said as he rose from his chair and went to kiss Emily on her scarred cheek. I leaned back in the chair trying to get comfortable.

I didn't really want to bother going home. Mom would still be there, and I knew she wouldn't have cooled down just yet, so might as well chill here until my patrol started. Brady and Paul went into the living room to see if there was anything in the TV, while Emily was cleaning up after the muffins and otherwise rustling around in the kitchen. Quil kept me company by the table and quickly started talking about various engines and what not. I didn't have to tribute much to the conversation as he just kept going.

Sam and Emily's had always been a sort of safe-place ever since I started phasing. Before that, I hadn't needed a safe place. Back when my wolf-gene hadn't been triggered yet and I was just a regular human being, I had a good relationship with my mom. Back when she only scolded me for not getting my hair cut or not cleaning up after myself. Back when we still did stuff together like watch football or actually _talk_. Neither of us had ever been very talkative, but the only time we communicated now was when she yelled at me and I offered some halfhearted and dismissive comments. I missed her asking how my day had been. I remember how she used to go on and on about how Mrs. Locklear down at the grocery store talked her ears off and mom feared she would be invited home for coffee and pie.

I guess being a shape shifter changed things. Or maybe it was just secrets in general that fucked up relationships. Yeah, that sounded about right, but what could I do. Some secrets were just too big to share even with those you cared about the most. Mom was better off not knowing and being a part of this freaky world I lived in. Maybe I was beginning to be a bit melodramatic.


	2. Chapter 2: Yesterday - The Beatles

**Chapter 2: Yesterday – The Beatles **

**Beth POV**

I eyed the red Mercedes convertible with a scrutinizing gaze. It was not as fancy as I had hoped, but I guess it was nice enough and I could make it work. I smirked as I heard the owner of the car re-exit the shop he had previously gone into. I had made sure it was a man who owned the car, although I most likely would be able to flirt my way to the car with a woman as well - that was just a little trickier.

I didn't turn when I heard him approach. Instead, I leaned forward as if I was inspecting the car more closely and made sure he got a good view of my ass in the process. My cowboy miniskirt travelled up just so he could barely see my pink – not to mention lace – panties. I smirked smugly when I heard the pervert's heartbeat quicken. Oh, this was too easy.

"You like cars?" he said when he got closer and I lazily stood up straighter. I noted the golden band on his right hand's ring finger - so much for the so-called "love". I wondered if his wife was waiting loyally for him at home or if she was screwing the pool boy while he was ogling other women.

"I _love_ them. Especially the red ones" I purred in an innocent and rather dumb voice before biting my lower lip as if I was contemplating a question. For some reason, men loved when there was nothing between a woman's ears as long as they knew what to do with the rest of their body. Well, most men wanted that kind of woman, especially if it was on the side.

"I don't suppose… no, that's a stupid question… I'm sorry" I started and fidgeted with my necklace in order to get his attention to my rather generous cleavage. I heard the blood rush through his body and he was starting to sweat slightly, which was, ugh, disgusting. Men were so easily distracted and it was so fun playing with them. Fools.

"If there's any way I can be of assistance, do not be shy to ask" he said with superiority and a reassuring smile. Did he really think he was in control?

"Well… I have a quite long walk to my hotel and these shoes a killing me. I don't suppose… you could drive me? I will be _deeply_ grateful if you did" I purred and made a number out showing the pain my stilettoes was supposedly giving me as I bend slightly to the side and gave him clear view of my cleavage. I bit my lip just to finish off my act of being a damsel in distress.

"Of course, which hotel are you staying at?" he said almost too quickly as he went to open the door in the passenger side for me. I gave him the best, apologetic look I could muster with a tiny pout.

"Well… I was thinking… maybe… I could drive?" come on, pig, give me those keys. I can't show you much more cleavage without actually taking off my shirt and that is just a show he is never going to witness.

"Why don't I just drive? This car drives a stick shift and it can be a little tricky if you're not used to it" he tried with nervousness barely audible in his voice. I could almost see the thoughts that were going through his head about how he didn't want the stupid yet very sexy woman drive his most precious possession.

"Please, I know _all_ about how to handle a stick" urg, I know. It was a bad line, but it seemed to do the trick with the petty human as he smirked and threw me the keys.

"Cute. Alright then" he told me and I jumped into the driver's seat without even opening the door seeing as the roof was down. Before he had even time to blink, I had twisted the key in the ignition, effectively waking the engine.

"Thanks, lover. Say hi to the missus for me, 'kay?" I winked at him with an all too sweet smile before driving off. Finally on the road in a proper vehicle! Too bad I felt the need to take at least ten showers just from the way that dude looked at me. Oh well, it was necessary, and the stupid look on his face when I drive off, was worth all the ridiculous flirting.

"Goodbye Sacramento. Next stop: La Push reservation" I said to myself just for the dramatic effect when I left the city in the rearview mirror with more than a few miles over the speed limit and turned on the music. Ryan Seacrest could keep me company on the long road trip I had planned. I know, what you're thinking. Why does the invisible vampire not just run there on a matter of minutes? One word: heels. And you're most likely wondering why I didn't just steal the car from the cheating bastard back there. Another important word in my vocabulary: fun, which also led me to the reason as to why I was going to La Push.

I couldn't wait to see Ann and Paul's faces when I knocked on their door unexpectedly. I know they told me La Push was off limits for vamps, but that just made the trip even more thrilling. I smirked at the thought of my recently newfound friends freaking like dismayed little fangirls.

.:-:.

I had stopped more than a few times on the road to get more gas – well, get others to fill the car to be more exact – and I made a teeny tiny stop in Seattle to get a new set of clothes and whatnot. I hadn't exactly packed a suitcase when I left Italy a month prior, although I still had my Jimmy Choo shoes Noel had given me for Christmas. I wouldn't part with those under any circumstances and they were currently placed in a Jeffry Campel shoebox while the Campel stilettoes adorned my pedicured feet. I might adore my Jimmy Choos, but that didn't change the fact that a girl had to vary her footwear every once in a while.

I had driven with nothing but forest all around me for hours on end already and was pretty damn happy I had done my shopping in Seattle, because I predicted there would be nothing of the sort when I got to Ann and Paul's. I was at the back and beyond, oh wait, no, I think I crossed that a few miles back. Pity me. Well, I knew it wasn't the most habituated place from what Paul had told me at Tom and Jane's wedding two months back. I had grown tired of staying at the Volturi. They had so many rules and it grew quite boring after a while even with Noel there to entertain me. That is, whenever I managed to steal her away from President stick-in-the-mutt Alec. That dude might make my best friend happy, but I sure as hell didn't know why. He was so stiff and boring. Demitri had been decent company, but he had missions so frequently, it wasn't worth waiting around. I had promised visiting Noel in a few years though. However, for the time being I had decided to go back to my olden ways: spreading heartache and chaos like an evil, well-dressed, not to mention skinny and youthful, female Santa.

I smirked happily when the little wooden house peeked through the trees and I drove a wee too fast into the driveway just barely avoiding their mailbox in the process and put the car to a sudden halt in front of the porch. Before I even turned the car off, the smell hit me tenfold. Seriously, why on God's green Earth did shape shifters have to smell this repulsing? The stench was overpowering compared to how Paul's smell had barely lingered in the throne room among a dozen vampires, but out here… urg. Oh, what I wouldn't sacrifice for my own entertainment - and my well-defined nose was apparently one of those sacrifices.

As I closed the car door behind me the front door had already been smacked open only to reveal a shocked Ann. I waved at her with mock exasperation and an amused grin. Let the fun begin!

"Why hello there, Ms. Wagner. Or has it been changed to Mr. Lahote already? No, it couldn't have, because I would've gotten the invite to that grand wedding" I joked as I waltzed towards her.

"No, it's still Wagner for the time being" she said clearly still trying to comprehend my being there. I went up the porch stairs and stopped in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Beth? You know Sam isn't all that fond of outsiders coming here" she whispered the last part as if this Sam would magically appear if we spoke his name too loudly. Well, he was the alpha of the shape shifters from what I recalled being told so who knew.

"Why can't a girl visit her favorite star-crossed couple? You know I ship the two of you hardcore" I told her cheekily and she couldn't help but giggle at my antics.

"Sam won't be happy, but you're here now and I can't possibly throw you to the curb after what I presume was a long drive. Where exactly did you get that car?" she seemed almost afraid to ask. Oh, she knew me so well.

"Sacramento and don't worry, the dude never even knew what hit him" I winked and went past her into the house as if I owned the place. The stench of wet dog was even more pronounced inside, but seeing as I didn't need to breathe, I could manage.

"Where's lover boy? Saw I was coming and ran with his tail between his legs?" I asked nonchalantly before elegantly plopping down on one of two armchairs in the living room. The place was comfy and homey, though not really my style. I was a more of a stainless steel girl than a wood girl – I'm not sure if there's any puns in there, but if so, they were not intended. I wasn't sure how I survived before, but modern architecture and design was so much more me with it's cold, simple elegancy.

"Paul is at Sam's. They are patrolling most days"

"And you just stay at home like a good little house wife? How do you stand it?" I asked in shocked surprise. Seriously?! Didn't she get bored? I know I would, but then again, I got bored rather easily and being rooted for too long gave me a claustrophobic, panicky sense, which was why I didn't stay at one place for too long either.

"No, I own a little shop in Seattle for the time being, but it's not open on Sundays. Besides, when I'm not working I sometimes visit Paul's mother or Emily. It's not like I don't have anything to do" she giggled and I raised a skeptical eyebrow. I could not live the kind of laid back and uneventful life she was leading. How did she do it?

"That sounds so mellow. Don't you get sick of it?" instead of being offended as some would, she merely smiled leniently. She sat down across from me on the couch before answering.

"Not as long as I have Paul. I love the slow speed and peacefulness of things here"

I leaned back in the chair with an unnecessary sigh.

"I don't think I would be able to do it, you know. Settling down isn't really my scene"

"It all comes down to the company you keep. You're probably just restless because you know deep down that something or someone is missing in your life" she told me gently and I rolled my eyes. Yeah, right. As if. I stood up and paced to the hallway.

"Spare me the psychoanalysis, peach-cheek. Are you going to show me around in your beloved little society or do I have to wander the fair streets on my own?" I winked at her at the last question and she stood with a worried look in her golden eyes.

"Show you around? Oh, dear, I don't think that would be wise. If you go out there alone, you might get killed by accident. The pack doesn't take too kindly to vampires"

I smirked.

"Well, then you just have to be my tour guide, won't cha? Oh, and we're taking my car"

"Sure, I just have to cancel my previous appointment" she sighed tiredly as she brought her cellphone to her ear.


	3. Chapter 3: Beneath your beautiful

**Chapter 3: ****Beneath your beautiful - Labrinth ft. Emeli Sandé**

**Embry POV**

"How come you're not at home with Ann? Usually you're out of here before Sam even has time to lay down the schedules" Brady commented as the four of us lounged lazily in Sam and Emily's living room. Emily was doing laundry at the back of the house.

"She and my mom are going shopping in Port Angeles" he shrugged not taking his eyes off the TV-screen.

"They are pretty close, huh?" Quil observed with only half his attention on the conversation. It was no secret that Ann was tight with Felicity and it was rather funny seeing Paul when he got stuck between the two. They were not too shy to gang up on him.

The sound of angry voices cut in before Paul had time to answer and we all turned our heads towards the door. It sounded as if the others was back early, which was odd in itself, even without the small pieces of conversation we were able to hear.

"… irresponsible"

"… could've told us"

"PAUL!" Sam's voice hollered. Paul quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Well, I guess he didn't know then why Sam was apparently out to get him either.

"What now?" Paul asked as he stood to meet our alpha. The rest of us followed his example. Something was definitely up and it didn't seem good.

"Why is your imprint currently driving this way with an unfamiliar vampire?" Sam asked angrily – ok, he was beyond angry.

"How should I know?" Paul asked worriedly clearly with his thoughts on his imprints well-being. We couldn't really put it past him.

The roar from a car engine split through the tension-filled air, soon followed with the sound of screeching brakes. Someone was clearly maiming a poor machine out there.

"I guess we'll find out" Seth commented almost silently. We all went outside in case there was going to be a fight – and because most of us were curious as to who had come.

Ann stood sheepishly beside the passenger side of a red Mercedes convertible clearly uncomfortable.

"Sam, I can explain"

The unknown vampire came around the front of the car with confidence in every stride before leaning almost lazily against the door from witch Ann had previously gotten out. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. My gaze slowly trailed up long, slender legs to a pair of very short, white shorts further up to a loose tank-top in a creamy color. I knew what was happening, though I just froze in place and my brain only registered one word as my eyes caught her red ones:

Fuck.

.:-:.

"So this is the pack? My God, Ann, you didn't tell me they were a bunch of hotties" the sound of her voice – a soft velvet and slightly husky drawl – effectively broke me from my shock. Did what I think happen just happen? Geez, my thoughts didn't even make sense. Hell! My reality didn't make sense! And why was no one noticing the fact that I was freaking out!

"Ann, you know the rules. No outsiders in the reservation" Sam said sternly. Paul was walking to his fidgeting imprint's side before taking her hand and kissing her temple.

The stranger – I _could not_ call her my imprint, not even in my head, not yet – rolled her head backwards dramatically with a sound of annoyance.

"Rules! So many rules everywhere! Would you loosen up already and not be a stick in the mud like those Volturi dudes" she groaned before standing up straight. Wow, she was beautiful! Wait, what? I couldn't think like that. Sure, I might just have imprinted on her, but she was… she was… well… perfect.

Perfect? Arg, no! Stupid imprinting putting thoughts in my head! She was nothing like the women I would ever go for! A woman like her was so out of my league! She was the kind of woman who wouldn't even look at me twice. The thought of her not being interested in me made my insides twist painfully. Dear lord, imprinting was some powerful shit. I swear, I would never mock any of the guys for being whipped.

"Oh, hi, Paul. Fancy telling me about this no-shirt-deal you guys have going on here? Because I'm so digging it" she smirked at Paul as if just noticing his presence. Wait. Paul knew her?! How?! Who was she?! Well, besides an angel. No! Stop! Geez, was this the kind of thinking the others had to fight on a daily basis? No wonder they had a hard time focusing on much else besides their imprints. I didn't even know her name and her mere presence was enough to leave me captivated.

"I can't give away all our secrets, Beth" Paul smirked to which Ann had to hide a smile behind her hand.

"Care to include the rest of us, _Paul_?" Sam growled rather impatiently. I knew how he felt. Well, I guess he was impatient for a completely different reason than me.

"This is Elisabeth Childbird. We met her at Tom and Jane's wedding"

Beth. I had just imprinted and her name was Beth. Well, technically it was Elizabeth. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, even with those red eyes though they made something in my insides cringe. I just couldn't imagine her hurting someone, not even when her eyes witnessed of what her diet consisted. I didn't even want to think about it. I quickly averted my thoughts to the presence.

She was looking at each of us with a scrutinizing gaze, though her eyes hung briefly with mine and I saw a flicker of something in her red orbs. I wasn't sure if it was confusion or something, but it was all I needed to know she had felt the imprint as well – at least to some degree, although, she didn't seem to know what had happened.

"Sam?" Emily's voice called from the porch and everyone visibly stiffened. Beth turned her gaze towards Emily and a smirk broke on her face.

"Well, hello there? You must be the lady of the house and I presume Sammy's girlfriend?" she said nonchalantly with a flirtatious gleam in her eyes that made my heart clench just the tiniest bit. Sam stepped in front of her when she made her way towards Emily.

"Don't talk to her. And don't call me that" he almost growled and I took a step forward, ready to defend Beth. Quil gave me a strange look before realization hit him, but he didn't say anything – yet.

"Again with the rules? Seriously? I'm not going to hurt her. I rarely kill my hosts" she grinned up at the threatening alpha. Ann quickly went and grabbed her arm as if restraining her.

"Beth, maybe we should go home and…" Ann tried to be the peacemaker, though her words sent a wave of panic through me. I didn't want them to take her away! They couldn't! I barely met her!

"Don't be silly, Ann. Any friend of yours is a friend of ours. Was it Beth? You can come in. Now, Sam, please make way for our guest" Emily said as she came down the stairs of the porch and walked closer. I could've hugged her!

"I would love to" Beth smiled a bit too sweetly at Sam while she answered Emily. I saw Ann shift nervously and Paul try to hide an amused smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Wait a second! Am I the only one who has noticed the color of her eyes?! Just kill her. She's a bloodsucker and if she's connected to the Volturi, then that's just a bonus" Leah almost shrieked and I grit my teeth.


	4. Chapter 4: Monter - Eminem ft Rihanna

**Chapter 4: ****Monster - Eminem ft. Rihanna**

**Beth POV**

What was her fucking problem? I could already tell that chick and I was never going to be besties. She merely opened her mouth once, and I was already finding her annoying as hell.

"I'm not a friend of those snobbish suckers. Do you know how boring they are with their rules and Aro's creepy addiction to power? Although, I am friends with a little ginger who got mixed up with the Volturi. Besides, they got some crazy ass dress code about wearing ropes and that is so not my style, so stop PMS'ing, sugar" I crossed my arms with a self-satisfied smirk. Don't get me wrong. I was more than happy that he tried to save my life, but I didn't want to be associated with those boring stuck-ups. Well, I guess Demitri was cool, and Noel was a part of them now, but the rest of them was seriously not my crowd.

"You are not going to kill her" the human woman said sternly before turning her gaze to mine with a welcoming smile.

"Come on in. My name is Emily by the way" she introduced herself and I smiled wryly. Her boyfriend didn't seem too happy about having me as a guest, which just made it all the more fun.

I looked around. Everyone was looking at me with apprehension or straight out animosity, except one. It was strange, unsettling even, the way he just kept staring at me in a mixture of shock and wonder. It was rather intriguing really, though I would never admit it. I averted my eyes to Sam who shook his head as if a bug was buzzing by his ear.

"So what do you say, judge? Can I come inside or are you going to bite my head off?" I smiled sweetly and blinked innocently.

Sam was just about to answer, but was cut off by Mr. Sexy-pants who still hadn't taken his eyes off of me.

"Sam!" something was going on and I was going to find out what. The bitch who had demanded me dead moments ago cursed before stomping off. Several off the boys groaned. Emily smiled wryly while Sam's shoulder slumped.

"We won't kill you, but…" he seemed uncertain and I raised a delicate eyebrow at him. Was he expecting me to figure out the end of that sentence by myself or what?

"Is this a guessing game or are you going to finish that sentence before the forest wither around us" geez, don't just stop talking in the middle of a sentence!

"What my husband meant to say is that you are welcome to stay a while here in La Push" Emily offered sweetly.

"Sure" I shrugged.

When I approached the house, I avoided looking at anyone of the pack members as I felt their glares burning holes in my back, though my eyes was almost drawn to that one boy. He made me uncomfortable for an entirely different reason than the others – not that I would let it show. As I was to walk past him, I automatically took a whiff of him - don't ask me what possessed me to do so, because I had no freaking idea – and I instantly froze.

I met his eyes and even though his staring freaked me out, I slowly leaned towards him, not breaking eye contact. Everyone around us seemed to hold their breath as if they thought I would rip his throat out or something. Take a chill pill. Seriously.

I took a deep sniff of him and ignored his quickened heartbeat. Something was off about the way he smelled. His colon was fine so it couldn't be that, but what… I stiffened and instantly flew back as if he had burned me. I almost tripped over my own feet and regained balance with much inelegance, but I didn't care. I felt my world crumble around me with this pang of realization. And no! I wasn't being dramatically! Ok, maybe a little, but holy shit!

"What are you trying to pull here? I'm not doing this. It can't be happening" I hissed angrily before zooming towards the woods.

"How could she know?"

"I think she took it rather well"

I heard them talking about me, but I didn't get to hear any more before I was out of earshot. The last thing I heard was that guy telling me to wait, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I hadn't signed up for this. Today was fucked up. All I wanted was some fun, but not now this! I wouldn't be a part of it! I refused to take part in it!

I recalled my talk with Ann at the wedding a few months back. I remember asking her how she could stand being around Paul when he smelled as bad as he did, but she had laughed and told me how he didn't smell to her, because… because…

He was her imprinter, her soul mate, her other fucking half!

Man, these were just some dots I didn't want connected, but… that dude didn't smell like the others to me and the way he had stared at me. I had even felt something shift inside myself. I closed my eyes as I ran. This was a joke. A very bad, universal joke. Surely, it couldn't be true. Or maybe it was just karma finally catching up to me. Oh fuck, I needed to call Noel. She might be dense, but she always knew what to say even if it was sickening optimistic and sweet. Thinking about it, she was just going to give me some sort of misguided congratulations and tell me to give the guy a chance. That was off the table!

Suddenly, I collided with something hard or rather _someone_ and we both fell to the ground, but I didn't bother opening my eyes. I could smell who it was, and maybe it was just the person I needed even if it wasn't Noel.

"Beth, why are you running?"

"Why are you following me, Ann?" I but back, trying to smirk, but it just resulted in a sad grimace and I let out a sob. I was a fucking mess. Good thing I couldn't cry, or my make-up would make me look like a raccoon and I wasn't sure I could handle that on top of everything else.

"What's wrong? Why did you run?" she didn't bother standing and neither did I. She simply sat up and put her hands on my shoulders. I guess she had to do until I could call my naive, ginger of a best friend. No one ever seemed to understand our relationship. Most people actually thought I was only using her, but that wasn't true. I might not like many people, but Noel I loved like a sister. She was everything I was not and I adored her for it. I would never talk about this to anyone, not even to her, but she knew without me saying it and that was what mattered. I couldn't care less if everyone else didn't get it. I was not touchy-feely with anyone. I wasn't weak. And I _never_ let anyone in. But in this moment I not only felt weak, I felt _raw_. If I was truly right – which I always were – and Mr. Cuteness back there had imprinted on me, then my life was officially over. Nothing would ever be the same. I couldn't just ignore it, no matter how intriguing that sounded. He would only come looking for me. Ann had told me everything about imprinting. I knew how strong it was. It was not something to be taken lightly, but the worst part of this wasn't even having some wolf bound to me. No, the worst part was how I could feel it too. The instant attraction, the curiosity towards him, it was killing me. I was torn between this unearthly, unexplainable thing and my own reasoning. I wasn't a person who believed in the romantic kind of love. I knew one could care deeply for another, but this famous falling in love phenomenon that seemed to cloud judgments and occupy many writers' minds, was not something I wanted to be associated with. I wasn't familiar with the concept. To me love was just a misunderstanding of strong physical attraction, nothing more, but I couldn't deny what had stirred inside me when I saw _him_ for the first time. I shouldn't have ignored that unnerving feeling. I should've run when I had the chance, but… hadn't it already been to late even then?

"Is it because of the imprinting?" hearing her say the actual word, just made it that more real and I wasn't sure if I rather wanted to lay down and cry or run away.

"That poor bastard" I managed to spit out theatrically. It was easier to joke about it. It was easier to just deny it even when I knew deep down I would have to face it eventually. I could feel myself returning to my former self, though my little panic attack still lurked beneath the surface. Just cool it, Beth, and everything would sort itself out. Right?

"Oh, don't be like that. Come now, I'm sure there's a lot to talk about" she was already pulling me to my feet and dragging me back from where I just came. I tried resisting, though I wasn't even sure if I wanted to resist. Maybe I wanted her to bring me back. Maybe I wanted an excuse as to why I returned. I could always blame Ann for forcing me, even if it was quite weak of me as I was older than she was and could easily overpower her – but they didn't know that.

Before I had time to convince myself that fleeing was the best option for me, she had already dragged me back to the house.

"Honey, I'm back and I brought something!" she yelled with glee a few yards from the house where the pack was still gathered. I had put my heels down and was currently making two parallel stripes in the ground like some cartoon character.

"Ann, let go" I saw my… no! Not _my_! _The_! I saw _the _guy who imprinted on me and instantly wanted to run away again.

"Oh stop it, Beth, you are being ridiculous" Ann scolded good-naturedly. This was humiliating! The pack didn't even bother glaring at me anymore. On the contraire, they seemed amused by my suffering. Well, except the one that mattered. _No_! He didn't matter!

"I am not! If you don't let go, I will tell Tom that you and Paul did the dirty at their wedding" I know, it was below me resorting to petty threats, but I did what needed to be done. Ann let go of my wrist so suddenly I lost balance and fell rather clumsily on my ass. I glared up at her. Was she not aware I was wearing white shorts – which was probably already ruined after her tackling me in the woods!

"We did not!" she spluttered.

"Tom doesn't know that and I'm not afraid of going into details when spreading a false rumor" I smirked wickedly as I stood from the ground. The pack was laughing behind the outraged Ann and my smirk grew. I felt more at home in this sort of atmosphere. I felt safe behind my mask of mockery and bitchy-ness. Paul grabbed his imprint around the waist and hoisted her up before gently putting her down on her feet. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek with a chuckle.

"It was a nice try, but you have to admit defeat, glitter smitter" he whispered into her ear and I made gagging noises. I had completely forgotten how disgustingly sweet those two were.

My gaze automatically wandered and met the eyes of my imprinter. It was frustrating that I didn't know his name, but I didn't dare ask. I didn't want anyone to know I was actually interested in the kid – come on, he was barely twenty from the looks of it! Ok, I admit, I preferred them at that age or in their mid-twenties. Moreover, this guy was _very_ easy on the eye, if you catch my drift. Though I could tell, he wasn't the sort of man I would usually go for. He was clearly not a bad boy and I could already tell his moral compass pointed the complete opposite of mine.

"I'm…" I grind my teeth, not believing what I was about to say, but it had to be said. I already knew this guy was going to go through hell because of me, so this was the least I could do.

"I'm sorry about my reaction earlier; I was just caught by surprise. Can we start over? I'm Beth as you already know" I held out my hand for him to take. For a long moment, I feared he would just let me look like a jerk and not take my hand, but then he reached out. I held back a gasp at the contact of his skin. I knew shape shifters had a higher body temperature than humans, but I hadn't been prepared for the electrifying sensation that went with the touch. I disguised my surprise with a smirk. He just smiled genuinely at me; we're talking dimples, glint in the eye and the whole shebang. It was so damn hot! Whew. Good thing my heart didn't beat anymore or it would be racing like a woman at a newly opened mall!

"I'm Embry" he said and I realized it was the first time I heard him say more than one word. Embry. His name was Embry. Wow, I had never been this hung up on a name before. This imprinting thing was some serious shit! Gosh, I should've run when I had the chance.

.:-:.

I had borrowed Emily and Sam's bathroom in order to clean myself up to the best of my extent after practically rolling around on the ground earlier – twice! Under the entirety of me putting on a fresh layer of lip-gloss, redoing my hair and otherwise tried to look presentable, I had been able to hear the pack whisper upset with each other, not that I could make out what they said – and believe, I'd tried! However, I had guessed it was most likely about me.

I didn't bother closing the door before I made my way to the family kitchen with swaying hips and my chin held high. I smirked as they instantly stopped talking and looked my way. Yeah, they had been talking about me all right. Emily smiled kindly at me, though I could see how nervous I made her. Sam had a protective arm around his mate, imprint or whatever the wolves liked to call it. Ha, as if I would attack her! She had openly invited me into her home even though she knew exactly what I was and what my red eyes meant. Even I had_ some_ morals.

"First time you met a vampire who feeds on humans on a regular basis?" I smirked at her. I could tease, couldn't I?

She tensed and let out a nervous laugh, while most of the pack stiffened or glared at me.

"Yes" she said and I shrugged.

"Well, one time has to be the first" I turned my attention towards the only other vampire and her mate. I knew I was only doing it to avoid Embry a little longer, but I just didn't quite have the gut to meet his eyes again. I had more of less fled into the bathroom after our little introduction and now I felt too freaking awkward to talk to him. Wasn't that funny?! Me feeling awkward!

"I see you haven't left his sorry ass yet" I smirked at Ann as I tried delaying the unavoidable. I easily remembered Paul from Jane and Tom's wedding. It had been tedious, but Paul and Ann's presence had almost caused a scandal – which instantly gave him brownie point from Beth here - and though he smelled of wet dog, he wasn't that bad. If he hadn't been a shape shifter I might even have become friends with the sucker, but I had a rule against befriending people who reek.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Ann smiled warmly at her mate who returned the smile. I rolled my eyes at them.

"I guess that's my fault. I shouldn't have asked" I turned to Emily again, still too much of a chicken to look at Embry, though I could feel his eyes on me.

"Nasty scar you got there, sugar. Your dog was a little too rough in the sheets, eh?" I smirked completely ignoring the outrageous gasps from the others and the warning growl from Sam. Oh, I hit a sore sport there. Delightful. It wasn't that I didn't like Emily. She was cool and I could easily see how beautiful she was – with or without the scar – but Sam annoyed the crap out of me. I could tell he was the kind of man who was always bend on keeping and upholding every single rule ever written.

"Elizabeth!" Ann gasped and my insensitivity, but I just shrugged. Their discomfort was none of my concern and I had been curious about that scar since I first saw the morbid marks on her pretty face.

"A small accident" Emily fidgeted and gave Sam a stern look. It wasn't hard to guess what had happened.

"You know, if you ever get tired of Grumpy, you could always give me a call? I root for both teams, so to speak" I winked flirtatiously to the human and tried to hide my annoyance at the small pang of guilt towards Embry, though I merely meant the flirting as a joke.

Emily blushed deeply and grew even more uncomfortable. Sam pushed her behind him protectively as he glared at me. I couldn't help but laugh though I knew the only reason I was still alive was because of Embry – whose eyes I could feel burning in my back.

"I'm messing with you. Down, boy" I teased Sam. Ann took my arm and pulled me back slightly.

"Maybe you and… and Embry should go outside and talk before…" she trailed off hesitantly and my smirk grew into a frown at her words. Sure, I had to get this over and done with sooner or later. I tentatively met Embry's eyes. He seemed completely lost as he stood there with slumped shoulders and I felt a pang of hurt. Don't worry, lover boy, this wasn't my plan either.

"Well, come on then, sweet cheeks, let's go before they decide to kill me after all" I smirked at him though it was growing difficult to hide my nervousness. I wasn't used to feeling nervous, discomfort or fidgety, that was emotions I enjoyed bringing up in others.

"Good luck" one of the guys whose name was still unknown to me told Embry as he trailed almost dejectedly behind me. I knew I hadn't planned on having any kind of relationship with this dude, but I couldn't help feeling hurt at his reaction. For some reason I didn't want him to be sad or feel hopeless about being stuck with me. This wasn't his fault. He had no control over how the universe seemingly had worked against both of us.

We walked in silence until the forest had swallowed us and then we went a little bit further. He didn't try to catch up and walk beside me and I didn't wait for him, though we both walked in human pace. I guess he needed to sort his thoughts out too. I had no idea how I was going to do this. For the first time in God knows how long I was at a loss of words. I dreaded the conversation, but it was unavoidable no matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise. I sighed. Well, let what was most likely going to be the world's most awkward conversation begin.

I turned on my heels and he nearly bumped into me. He blushed slightly as he took a few steps back and I couldn't help but smile wryly. How adorable! Wow, get a grip, Beth!

"Listen, boy"


	5. Chapter 5: I wanna dance with somebody

**Chapter 5: ****I wanna dance with somebody – Whitney Houston**

**Embry POV**

We were currently walking awkwardly a little way into the forest. We hadn't spoken since our short introduction, though Ann had suggested that we should go talk in private, which led us to this point. I had no idea what I was supposed to say to her. There were so many questions I wanted to ask, but at the same time, I didn't dare press her. She had already proven flight risk; I didn't want to push my luck. Besides, in the small hour I had known her – or rather known of her – she had already shown to have a big personality with an even greater attitude apparently. She wasn't the kind of girl I would usually associate with, but having imprinted on her must mean something. Surely, there was more to her than what she appeared back at Sam and Emily's – I couldn't bring myself to call her a bitch, though had I not imprinted on her, I wouldn't have hesitated giving her that particular label. She sure was going to be interesting figuring out – provided she let me.

Before I knew it, she turned towards me and I almost walked right into her. This close she seemed even more petite and fragile than from afar, though I knew looks could easily be deceiving – especially with her. I bashfully took a few steps back as I wanted to give her back her personal space and I felt too self-conscious to be that close to her. Her scent was intoxicating and wanted so desperately to touch her – that be her upper arm, her hand or that lock of hair that I was itching to gently push behind her ear.

"Listen, boy" she began with a wry smile. It suited her much better than those smirks she seemed to keep making. I met her red eyes and squirmed on the inside at the color. My instincts screamed at how wrong it was as the sole purpose of me being a wolf was to protect humans _from_ vampires – and now I was imprinted to a girl who not only were in fact a vampire, but a vampire who consumed human blood and I doubted she had any moral problems associated with her diet. I tried pushing the sickening thoughts aside and focus entirely on what she was about to say - and how her voice sounded angelic clear and soft.

"Neither of us wants to be stuck with the other, but obviously our prayers wouldn't be heard or this whole thing wouldn't have happened in the first place" she said and gestured between us nonchalantly. I felt my heart sink at her words. No matter what her diet considered of, how spiteful she appeared, or how much she might dislike it, I hadn't and could never regret imprinting on her.

"I get it if you won't…" I wanted to protest against her defensiveness, as I couldn't let her slip through my fingers, at least not without a fight. She held up a hand, effectively cutting me off.

"_But_… I'm willing to try. It's not that much of a sacrifice when I have an eternity and I had grown rather bored. Besides, you _are _quite the looker" she added the last part with a flirtatious wink causing me to blush once again. She might not be one I would usually hang around, but I sure as hell wasn't the kind of guy a girl like her would go for either. If I didn't know better, I would think the universe messed up with this one.

I looked at her in shock as her words finally registered properly and she smirked at me. I had no idea how I was going to answer, which was most likely why the next thing that came out of my mouth made me feel like the least smooth person on earth.

"O… okay" yes, God, you could please kill me now. A lightning would suffice, but I guess a random stroke could do just as well. If I was lucky, the earth might just swallow me whole.

She let out a short laughter, making my heart jump especially because there was no condensation or hurtfulness about it. Her laugh was the most genuine thing she had uttered so far and I didn't even care that it was me she was laughing at. She sent me a joyful smile that turned into a smirk so fast I wasn't even sure if it was all in my mind. She moved to walk past me and put her hand on my shoulder as she went.

"This is going to be fun" she whispered without stopping and my heart jumped. Heat rushed to my cheeks and a moment later, I followed her, but this time I jogged up to her so that I could walk alongside her.

I ragged my mind to find something to talk about, but everything I came up with seemed stupid or lame. Man, I had always had a hard time talking to girls! Why did I have to feel socially awkward with my freaking imprint too?!

She looked at me from the corner of her eye with a smirk playing around her rosy lips. Great. She knew! She knew _and_ it amused her!

"Though I enjoy watching you squirm, you can talk to me if there's something on your mind, you know. I won't bite… too hard"

"I was just wondering if… you might want to hang out… sometime?" yeah, this really wasn't my day. I doubted anyone had ever been this lame while talking to their supposedly soul mate. I was officially the mayor of Loserville. I ran my right hand through my hair and took a deep breath.

"Is there any chance you could just ignore how awkward I'm being? I swear I can be better than this… probably" I grinned at her in embarrassment and she let out a laugh.

"Oh don't fret, sugar, that's just the effect I have on people" she smirked smugly at me and I couldn't help but chuckle. Her comment eased the tension somewhat.

"I'm sure"

"What do you even do for fun around here? This is literally in the middle of nowhere"

"Well, we do a lot of patrolling, but when things get really wild, I do enjoy sleeping" I tried joking. At least I didn't mess that up.

"Easy there, tiger. I didn't know you were such a party animal" she winked at me and I chuckled, happy she didn't find my joke completely lame.

We talked lightly and bantered the rest of the way back to Sam and Emily's, and reached our destination all too soon. Her laughter filled the air in the most delightful way, but it quickly died down when we got closer to the house. I held the door open for her and she offered at small smile that turned into her signature smirk when she stepped inside and everyone turned their attention towards us. Brady, Colin and Leah had left, but the rest were still there, glaring at my imprint with hostility – well, except for Emily, Kim, Ann and Paul, but that didn't surprise me, though Seth just looked uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"Ooh, wow, such a nice welcome" she smirked sarcastically and I tried to hide a smile. I closed the door behind me and followed Beth as she walked further into the room. It was frustrating that most of the pack disliked Beth this much, but I couldn't really blame them. She didn't make it easy for people to like her.

"I see you both survived" Ann smiled teasingly at us to which I blushed faintly, but I was grateful she tried to ease the tension.

"Yeah, well, I kill slowly" Beth retorted with a smirk as she slid her hands around my right arm. I almost jumped at the contact and my heartbeat picked up its pace significantly at the contact.

"Won't the two of you come and sit down?" Emily smiled kindly and I went to sit down. To my silent disappointment, Beth let go of my arm, but only to sit down on my lap the moment I let myself fall down on an empty chair. I didn't know where to put my hands and instantly felt awkward though she quickly helped me out by joining my hands together on her stomach. Jared and Paul chuckled at my discomfort and I sent them a half-glare. I really didn't have all that much experience with girls. I never had the time to date between patrol and work. My only free time was spent in the company of the pack and we didn't exactly go social gatherings where it was possible to meet anyone seeing as we never invited "outsiders".

"Careful, Em, she might be poisonous" Quil mocked with a chuckle, but I didn't comment as was just happy they weren't giving my imprints death glares anymore. Maybe they would learn to like her more – provided she didn't snap at them with snarky or degrading remarks. It seemed one didn't have to be more than a few minutes in the same room as Beth before you saw exactly what kind of person she was. Or at least, what kind of person she wanted everyone to see. I had seen something genuine in her when we were alone, but she had put up her defenses as soon as we came back. It was obvious she was trying hard to hide her good sides, though I could not comprehend why that was so important to her – not yet at least.

"So, Beth…" Emily began tentatively and gained everyone's attention.

"Ann tells me you lived with the Volturi. How come you left?" she asked sincerely, trying to make conversation. I was glad she wanted to welcome Beth even if my imprint hadn't given the best first impression one could hope. Man, I already felt a thrill just thinking about actually calling Beth my imprint – even if it was only in my head. Ok, that didn't sound creepy at all. Stop that train of thought, Embry, for your own sanity. Well, I guess it was too late for my sanity now that I was talking to myself in third person. Great.

"Yeah, I stayed with them for a few months, but after my friend was turned, she spent most of her time with her boring mate because apparently he didn't want me to teach her how to be a vampire. Moreover, the old creeper aka Aro didn't want me to stay if I didn't join the club. Personally I just think he couldn't handle my charming personality" she smiled sarcastically and I wasn't the only one to chuckle at that.

"What surprise me most about all that is the fact that you actually have a friend. Is she aware you call her that?" Quil smiled wryly and I reveled in how everything seemed to go far more smoothly. God bless Emily and her people-skills.

"Very funny, don't you have a bone somewhere to dig up?" Beth retorted.

"How old are you anyway?" he ignored her snarky remark and I stiffened slightly at his sudden question. It wasn't that I cared all that much how old she was – even though I was slightly curious now that it was brought up. I hadn't really given any thought to her probably being many centuries older than myself.

"I don't keep track" she shrugged in a bored fashion.

"Are you that old?! Can't you remember what year you were… you know?" Quil spoke before he had thought it through and I could feel Beth freeze for only the briefest of moments. This instantly made me more aware and I was ready to jump in if I felt she needed saving. It couldn't be nice being reminded of one's death. I felt sick just thinking about someone hurting Beth.

"Of course I remember the day I was murdered, I just don't keep track of time" I flinched at her words and tightened my arms around her without thinking.

"You know what year it is right now, right?" Seth asked tentatively and with a joking note to his voice, although everyone seemed to take it seriously, as they waited for Beth's answer.

"It does not matter to me what year it is or what day of the week we've reached. I have an eternity and rather than fretting about the time, I have to worry about what to do with all this… _wonderful_ amount of time" at the last part she caressed my hands and I wondered if one could be suggestive without looking a person in the eyes. I guess you could when your name was Beth.

**AN: You're welcome to give me any kind of critique. I would love to hear what you think **

**Yes, I **_**might**_** be fishing for reviews, but I am honestly curious if any of you think there's something I could do better (grammar, I know… my English is not the best, my apologies) or what you think of Beth so far. **


	6. Chapter 6: Just give me a reason

**Chapter 6: ****Just give me a reason - Pink ft. Nate Ruess**

**Beth POV**

It had been a week since I came to La Push and Embry imprinted on me. Ann and Paul let me stay in their guestroom, but seeing, as I didn't need sleep, I rarely spent any time there. I spent most of my time outside usually in the company of either Ann or Embry. I knew the pack hated me or at least were disgusted by me because of what I ate and my attitude, but that only made it so much more fun to mess with them. It was one of my favorite pass-times here in this God-forsaken place. My very favorite was making Embry blush. It was just so freaking adorable and I couldn't help it! His innocence intrigued me, but also made me feel slightly guilty which I wasn't used to. I pitied him for imprinting on someone like me. Even I could see he deserved far better than what I could give him, but even though I knew this for a fact, I couldn't bring myself to leave just yet. I had always been selfish and put myself first, and right now Embry made me happy. I still didn't believe in love, but as cheesy as it sounds, Embry made me at ease and I had caught myself thinking about him constantly. I was frustrated he hadn't tried to kiss me yet and it made me weirdly insecure. Why hadn't he kissed me – not even on the cheek? Was he afraid of making the first move? Did my eating habits disgust him that much? Did he secretly wish he had never met me? I knew not many people liked me and frankly I didn't like people either, but once or twice in a decade I came across someone I could actually tolerate and enjoyed spending my time with. So far they had liked me too, but if they hadn't I would just move on without caring much. It wasn't like that with Embry. Maybe it was just this stupid imprinting-thing talking, but I wanted… I needed him to like me. For some reason that was very important to me and I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do if it turned out he didn't.

I was currently lying on my back on the bed in Ann and Paul's guest room. I had finally pulled myself together and called Noel for her advice – or a reassuring comment, I wasn't quite sure which I wanted. I swiftly found Alec's phone number seeing as Noel hadn't gotten a phone yet – too busy being the world's only clumsy newborn.

"Hello?" the witch-boy answered after two rings and I smirked. It was too bad he had started ignoring me. He had been fun to fight.

"Why hello there, Romeo, give Noel the phone" I commanded in a sugary-sweet tone and smirked once again when I heard him groan. I didn't know what my ginger saw in him. He was so boring and snobbish. But whatever made my best friend happy, right?

"Beth?" Noel came to the phone and my smirk grew more genuine. It was good hearing the klutz voice again. I really missed her perky attitude and innocence.

"The one and only" I answered and could practically hear the smile in her voice as she spoke.

"How are you? Ann called Tom telling him you are in La Push?" I smiled wryly at her obvious worry for my safety. I guess Ann hadn't told anyone about what kept me here, then.

"I actually needed to talk to you about that" I said. I knew Alec was most likely still in the room with her, and therefor able to hear every word, but who cares. People were bound to find out sooner or later.

"What is it?" now she sounded even more worried and I chuckled.

"Don't fret, my darling, it's not anything bad. I just have a… boy problem" I admitted and was pretty sure I heard witch-boy choke in the background – not that I could say _what_ the genius could choke on.

"Is it someone you like?" Noel beamed before asking if Alec was all right. Let the dude choke for goodness sake! It's not as if it could actually kill him, unfortunately.

"It's a bit more complicated than that" I rolled over so that I was now lying on my stomach with my feet in the air.

"Someone imprinted on me" I dropped the bomb and instantly took the phone away from my ear as Noel squealed in delight. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. I should have called her sooner. Her happiness on my behalf was surprisingly heartwarming and I realized I had needed someone being happy for me without looking shocked or disgusted.

"That's so great! You deserve that, Beth. What is he like? What's his name? Does he make you happy?" she asked almost too fast for me to understand her properly and I laughed.

"Easy there, strawberry-head. His name is Embry Call and he is…" how could I describe him? He was so gallant, never touching me inappropriately. He treated me as if I was something sacred and gave me all the attention I could wish for. He was sweet and blushed every time I flirted with him or came close to him. He made me laugh and I enjoyed his company even when he got nervous and awkward.

"He is perfect. I think you would like him" I smiled sincerely, but instantly started feeling icky. I wasn't comfortable talking about feelings or anything serious for that matter. I felt the need to make a sarcastic comment well up to break the seriousness and sincerity that had suddenly fallen over me.

"Are you in a relationship with him yet?" Noel asked with a dreamy note to her voice and I rolled around on my back again, inspecting the nails on my free hand. Maybe I should change the nail polish from pink to red soon. The color had started to fade a little. I brought my attention back to my friend as I let my hand fall dismissively by my side. I could worry about nails later.

"No, and this is partly why I called you. I don't know what to do. On one hand, I want to give the poor sucker a chance to have a life and just get out of here, but on the other hand, I can't leave him" this was so unlike me. I would never have thought I would one day actually ask Noel of all people for advice. She was after all the girl who took… what… tree to four months to realize she was in love with Alec! It almost made me feel sorry for the dude.

"Just do whatever feels right, but promise you won't run away. I know you don't like everything that is too lovey-dovey and cheesy, but don't let that stand in the way of your own happiness" she told me and I automatically rolled my eyes. She was predictable, but I had needed it.

"Sure thing, strawberry-head, I'll take that under consideration and… thanks" I smirked, but my gratitude was sincere.

"You're always welcome to call me" I could practically hear the smile in her voice and grinned as I could hear lover-boy protest in the background.

"Talk to you later, pumpkin" I said before disconnecting the call and letting the phone fall to the bed. I took a deep, unnecessary breath. It was refreshing talking to Noel and gave me the small push I needed. I abruptly sat up before zooming to the mirror above the dresser. I quickly adjusted my hair and refreshed my makeup. I was a girl on a mission after all, and one couldn't go on a mission without looking their best.

.:-:.

I gently knocked on the window. It had been easy following Embry's scent to his house though I had never been there and I had to ignore the strong stench of the other pack members. I felt weirdly nervous being at his house uninvited in the middle of the night. I could hear him sleep just behind these walls and his mother was asleep a little further in the house, but I didn't focus on her. I knocked once more and smirked as Embry awoke. He loudly put his feet on the floor and must have knocked something to the floor as he turned on the light, because I heard something crash and him swearing softly.

Before long, he had opened the window and looked at me with confusion, his grogginess from the sleep completely disappearing as he realized who it was.

"Hello, handsome" I grinned at him. I didn't wait for an invitation before I swiftly jumped in the window, making sure to brush closely past him causing his heart to speed up. He was only wearing boxers, but as soon as he saw me checking him out, he blushed and quickly found some sweatpants and a grey t-shirt to cover up - much to my dismay. His scent surrounded me like a cocoon and I instantly grew comfortable before I even had the time to look around.

"What… what are you doing here?" he quickly tried to kick some dirty clothes under the bed and clean up somewhat. It was easy to see that he didn't spend much time in his room other than sleeping. It was quite messy and it was obvious he hadn't made many changes in his room since he first started phasing.

"How did you even find my house?" he asked as he nervously scratched the back of his head, clearly unsure what he should do with himself. I put a hand on my hip that stuck out slightly and gave him a wry smile.

"I followed your scent of course, and let me tell you, it wasn't easy" I stated and he nodded slowly. I could feel myself losing courage. If I wanted to say what I came for then I had to do it now.

"Listen, Embry, I wasn't sure what to do about you and this imprinting-thing, and I'm still not a hundred percent certain, but I…" shit, I couldn't make myself say it. I brushed my hair off my shoulders, letting it fall delicately down my back while I shifted on my feet. I looked up at the ceiling as I urged myself to finish. As I turned my gaze towards his, I didn't care if he could see my insecurity, but I knew he sensed it as his chocolate brown eyes grew slightly worried.

"I like you, ok? And I'm willing to give _us_ a try… that is… if you are" it was so much more lame than what I imagined I should say. I felt so stupid and wanted nothing more than to take back my words, but I couldn't think of any other way to say it that didn't make my insides cringe. I wasn't touchy-feely so cheesy lines just wasn't me.

Embry looked at me in utter surprise. He clearly hadn't expected me to say this, but even though I knew the imprinting-thing couldn't let him say no to me, I still feared a rejection. Though I couldn't imagine changing for someone else and never thought there was someone I wasn't good enough for, I felt self-conscious around Embry – especially with my red eyes which I knew bothered him seeing as his nature was against everything I symbolized.

"You know, it's your turn to say something now, right?" I couldn't take the silence and he was just standing there looking dumbfounded. He took a step towards me before stopping and his hand went yet again to the back of his head, though it didn't stay there long as he met my eyes and his hand fell to his side.

"It's just… I'm… Of course! I mean, I never once… and you know I like you too…" he trailed off with a blush and he scratched the back of his head yet again. His insecurity seemed to help me with mine and I felt a familiar smirk tug at my lips.

"That's settled then" I said as I took the few last steps towards him to close the distance between us. I smirked as his heartbeat quickened. He was so tall! I had to stand on my tiptoes as I pecked his cheek.

"So… what… What's the plan then?" he had to swallow before finishing the sentence and I plopped down on his unmade bed. He stood were I left him a few steps away, before deciding to sit down on the chair by his desk. I felt a pang of annoyance that he didn't sit beside me, but I hid it.

"This might come as a surprise for you, but I'm not a girl with a plan" I smirked and he cracked a smile.

"I wouldn't have guessed" he remarked and my smirk grew more genuine.

"But in all seriousness, I think we should take it one step at a time. I have never done the whole relationship-thing and I actually don't want to screw everything up" I almost cringed as I said this.

"If anyone should be afraid of screwing up, it's me. You already ran away once" he half-joked as he ran both his hands through his already messy, short hair.

"I was caught by surprise and I don't like surprises" I smirked. He smiled at me as if I just let him in on some big secret and funny enough; it actually felt as though I had. I coughed unnecessarily in order to break the silence that had fallen between us, causing him to lean back slightly with a chuckle. However, his chuckle turned into a yawn and I automatically looked at the neon numbers on his alarm clock. Wow, it really was late! Or rather, it was early seeing, as it was three thirty in the morning.

I stood up and he almost scrambled to do the same.

"I'll go so the little boy can get his beauty sleep" I winked at him as I went to the window to leave the way I came. He squirmed slightly and looked as though he wanted to say something, but then decided against it as his shoulders slumped slightly.

"I… I'll see you tomorrow then" he smiled at me. I felt reluctant to leave, but I didn't want him to know how much I wanted to stay. Hell, I didn't want to admit to myself how much I wanted to stay!

"Sure thing, sweet cheeks" I winked before zooming out into the early morning with an unfamiliar bubbly feeling growing in my chest.

God, this would be the end of me, wouldn't it?


	7. Chapter 7:People like us -Kelly Clarkson

**Chapter 7: ****People like us - Kelly Clarkson **

After leaving Embry's house, I didn't have to ponder long about how I wanted to spend the rest of the night. I had already gone too long without feasting, and my self-control was starting to feel strained. I didn't even bother taking my car – that was nicely parked in front of Ann and Paul's house – as I simply ran to Port Angeles and found the first night club that seemed host a vast selection of youngsters from which I could choose my prey. This led me to the situation I was currently in a mere hour after my arrival:

I emptied the last content of my glass as I pretended the many shots I had drunk actually had an effect on me. The jock I had tried to seduced – and succeeded, obviously – smiled groggily down at me, clearly not able to see through my act. I lazily trailed my hand down his arm as I stood up. I had played this game so many times; it was starting to bore me a little. He was eager, too eager, to follow me out of the dingy, overcrowded nightclub. His sweaty hand on the small of my back made me sick to my stomach, but I kept up the innocent, drunken act. Well, not that innocent. As soon as we got out into the night, I took his hand and pulled him into the nearest alleyway. He instantly pushed me against the dirty wall and crashed his lips onto mine. It was a violation and I felt disgusted by the human. As he groped me, I felt something I never felt before: guilt. It felt as though I was betraying Embry, though I was not cheating, merely hunting like I always hunted. This was nothing more than a sport to me. Some vampires liked to startle their prey, some liked to be violent, and I on the other hand, was one of those who enjoyed playing with their food. Why should I feel guilty about that? I had done this a billion times before. But Embry had never been in the picture before. Hadn't I decided to give him and me a chance? I couldn't keep my old ways, if I wanted to keep him, could I? I couldn't have both.

Yes, I could! This had nothing to do with Embry! I didn't dictate what he should eat or how he should eat it, did I?

The jock's mouth moved to trail sloppy, wet kisses down my jaw and I tried pushing the guilt aside as I forcefully pulled his head back. His eyes couldn't focus on anything and I doubted his brain even comprehended much of what was happening. I leaned in and took in the scent of his intoxicating blood, though I had to scrunch up my nose as I detected his cheap cologne and sweaty smell. Ew.

I opened my mouth to take the first bite, trying to ignore the growing guilt and the human's bad smell. I had never had a problem with cheap colognes and a little bit of sweat before. The scent of the blood always overpowered such disgusting smells, but now I couldn't seem to find the human appetizing at all. I tried several times to ignore the little voice in the back of my head before I gave up with a groan.

I couldn't do it! I couldn't make the fucking kill! Damn it all!

I forcefully pushed the jock away from me causing him to land heavily against the opposite wall and slide down in a sitting position. I knew he would fall asleep and wake up sometime when the sun arose. All he would remember about the night's happenings would be scoring a beautiful girl. But who cared about what a lowly, little human thought! I was still hungry and that sorry excuse of a human was still alive! This was not how I had hoped the hunt would turn out.

I stumped out of the alleyway and down the streets. I grumbled and swore to myself, as I couldn't get over the guilt every time I thought about drinking from a human. I was so damn hungry! Stupid imprint! Stupid humanity! Stupid conscience!

Even though I ran with all my speed the rest of the way back, by the time I reached La Push it was already six in the morning. I wanted nothing more than to yell and scream at Embry for doing this to me, but as Sam and Emily's house came into view, all my anger perished. I couldn't walk in there and yell at Embry for effecting me like this. If I did, they would all know! They would all know about the power Embry already had over me without even being aware of it. I couldn't let them know!

Before I even reached the door, I could hear exactly who was inside. Luckily, it wasn't the entire pack, just about half of it, but Embry was there. I sighed heavily, but when I went inside my trademark smirk was in place.

"Hello, boys" I said flirtatiously as I elegantly went inside as though I owned the place. I nodded at Emily and held my breath. I was hungrier than I originally thought. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing coming here. My eyes would surely be almost pitch black by now. I just hoped no one noticed. I merely had to act casual and then find a quick excuse to leave before anyone's throat got torn out.

"Hi, Beth" Embry smiled at me with a warmth that made my guilt flare up again. Stupid guilt. Stupid cute, dimpled smile.

"What's up?" Quil nodded as he acknowledged my presence, which was more one could say about _some_ people in the room. I'm not naming any names, but I might hint towards a certain, chronically un-amused alpha.

I had to pull myself together in order not to stare at Sam's _very human_ imprint. Boy was I hungry! I went to sit down on Embry's lap even though there was room enough for me beside him on the couch. He and one of the younger pack members were occupying the couch while Quil lounged in a chair. Sam was standing beside Emily who was cleaning the table, most likely after breakfast, while Seth was sitting on the floor in front of the TV.

"You haven't eaten yet?" Embry asked in a hushed voice, as he looked me in the eyes. I smirked with a shrug. I was so _not _going to tell him about my embarrassing little "dilemma". He wouldn't understand. Hell, I wasn't even sure _I_ understood it completely – or if I even wanted to go there this early in… in what? Our relationship? I doubted one could already define us like that, but what did I know. I had zero experience in this particular area.

"I see you aren't out murdering innocent people. What gives?" Quil mocked from the chair and I glared at him. Why the hell did vampires eyes turn black when they were hungry?! Such crap! As if afterlife wasn't hard enough! Who was I kidding, I loved being a vampire – although I did wish our eyes weren't such giveaways.

"What? You're offering?" I grinned, showing him my pearly whites on purpose. Embry's hand on my hip squished me just the tiniest bit as he warned me. Yeah, yeah, I could play nice if that's what he wanted. I put my arm around his shoulders and leaned heavily against his chest.

"Do you think it's a good idea being here if you haven't fed?" Sam asked briskly and I wanted to cringe. I knew I made a mistake by coming here, but I didn't want _him_ to tell me that! I wasn't stupid!

"It's not a problem, right, Beth?" Emily sensed the growing tension in the room and tried being the peacemaker. I turned my attention towards her, just about to answer, when I realized she stood just a few feet away. My throat felt like it was blazing hot. It was unbearable. I formed my hands into fists and my entire body tensed as I tried to overcome the sudden burst of hunger. I barely sensed the others tense around me, or Embry who tried gaining my attention in vain. Ok… maybe I was a bit stupid.

She was so close. I could see her pulse beat in her slender neck. The scent of blood was mouthwatering. All I had to do was move just a teeny tiny bit and bite down. Not even the smell from the pack – and in particular: Sam - seemed to be able to overpower her scent like it usually did. Her sweet, tantalizing scent.

"Beth!" Embry yelled this time and I snapped out of it. I looked at him groggily as if he had just awoken me from a deep slumber. I saw the nervousness and worry in his eyes, and was immediately brought back to reality. I stood up with a scowl that was directed towards myself. What had I been thinking?! Of course, I couldn't just ignore my hunger! This was so embarrassing!

"Well, I better go find someone to chew on before I jump the lovely Emily" I winked at her as I walked out the door. I could hear Embry following while Sam was trash talking me clearly not caring that I wasn't out of earshot.

I sighed as we came outside. The scent of blood and human wasn't as bad, and I didn't feel so much on edge. When we reached the forest, I let him catch up before stopping when I knew no one could see us from the house.

I wanted to turn and meet his eyes that bore into the back of my head. I wanted to apologize for insinuating that I might drain one of his friends. I wanted to take back what I said, as I knew how it must've affected him. But I couldn't get the words across my lips. I met his wide eyes and wanted to grimace. I didn't like seeing him torn like this. He didn't deserve it.

"I can't change who I've been for over 200 years, Embry" it was the closest I could get to an apology. I never said 'sorry' for anything to anyone. I just couldn't.

"I don't want you to change" he breathed and my heart clenched, though I didn't let it show. I sighed as I realized I already was changing. The fact that I didn't feed from that jock proved just how much I've changed. Besides…

"You know deep down that, that isn't true. No matter what the imprinting makes you say or think, you can't deny how much it bugs you that I drink human blood" I challenged calmly.

"So what if it bugs me? If it makes you happy to… to…" he swallowed before shaking his head and continuing. I crossed my arms in front of me. He couldn't even say it.

"I can live with whatever makes you happy - more than just live with it actually" he said with determination and added the last part with the smallest of smirks. I made a sound between a huff and a laugh.

"Well, don't come crying later that I didn't warn you" I winked halfway joking. I knew I had to change my ways, if I didn't want to see him break. He might've convinced himself otherwise, but I knew he couldn't accept the diet I had been keeping the last few centuries.

"I won't" he smiled honestly and I let my arms fall to my side.

I scratched my arm in discomfort. I didn't know what to say, which never happened to me! Geez, if this was the way Elizabeth Childbird was heading, I wasn't sure I wanted to know what would become of me.

"Do you… do you maybe want to do something… together?" he asked uncertainly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sure, as soon as I clenched my thirst. I'm not sure it's such a good idea doing anything while I'm a danger to everything with a vein around me" I tried ignoring the way he almost flinched, but it wasn't easy. Truthfully, it hurt a little.

"Of course, that's… Well, you do what you have to do" he showed his hands down his pockets and kicked a twig to the side. Ok, maybe I could swallow my pride just this once. For him.

"I guess I can – just this once – eat a bunny or whatever. For the sake of my own fun-time, of course" I said reluctantly and he chuckled. I fought against a smile at the look of delight and hopefulness on his face. Well, if that was all it took to make the boy happy…

"Of course"

"I don't suppose you have any advice as to what tastes the best?" I smiled brightly at him, not expecting an honest answer.

He chuckled good-naturedly.

"I know Ann prefers carnivores" he suggested unsurely and scratched the back of his neck.

"Alrighty, then that's what I'm going to try" I smirked at started taking off my Jimmy Choo shoes.

"What are you doing?" he seemed almost frightened and I held back a chuckle. How cute!

"If you think I'm going to wear Jimmy Choo on a hunt through the forest then you're dead wrong. Here, hold these for me" I said as I handed him my shoes and leather jacket. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and took off my black pantyhose – which caused him to turn around and blush deeply. I smirked at the sight of his red ears before handing him the pantyhose as well.

"You want to come or should I just meet you here in five?" I asked nonchalantly, actually nervous about hunting animals. This was not something I was going to enjoy. I had never liked trying new things – which was kind of ironic seeing as I was most likely going to live forever.

"I'll just wait here. I can't keep up without shifting and I don't think it's all that easy bringing all this along as a wolf" he smiled wryly and gestured towards my things in his arms.

I blew him an air kiss before I sped off.

.:-:.

Great, what in God's holy name had I gotten myself in to! Here I was, in my mini-skirt and silk top, stalking a cougar. What a sight I must be! Good thing Embry didn't come along. This was truly degrading!

Get a grip, Beth. The sooner you get this over with, the sooner you can return to Embry – who was waiting for me. I smiled as I recalled how embarrassed he got when I took off my pantyhose. He was just so adorable! I had completely forgotten some men could be like that. Most males I had associated with the past half century had been nothing short of douchebags.

I shook my head as if that would make me return to reality. I had to concentrate. I could think about my cute imprinter later.

I jumped silently from the branch on which I had been perching the last five minutes and landed elegantly on the forest floor just behind my prey. It hadn't even sensed my presence yet and I smirked victoriously at my own superiority before I jumped on its back. The cougar didn't even have time to hiss before I had snapped its neck. Hey, as much as I love a good fight, I'm not going to risk ruining my top for an overgrown kitty-cat. I scrunched my nose up in disgust as I buried my teeth into its fury neck. Ew. Ew. Ew. This was far more disgusting than I thought! My God, it tasted… it tasted…

Well, if I had to be honest it wasn't all that bad the more I drank and maybe I could get used to…

Stop! Don't even finish that thought! Oh Hell to the no if I was going to get _used_ to this! I would not and I repeat _not_ stoop so low (again)!

I tossed the drained cougar aside and forcibly wiped some blood off my mouth with the back of my hand. My clothes were spotless, but as I wasn't used to eating anything with fur, I had gotten a little blood on my chin and around my mouth. I felt disgusted with myself. Just think, I had actually been about to _consider_ this form of diet. It was beneath me! I had nothing to be ashamed of by preferring humans. There was far more pros than cons to eating humans. Firstly, it was my nature to hunt humans. Secondly, it tasted far better than animal blood. Thirdly, I wouldn't spend the next hour throwing up fur balls. The only con I could think about if I kept my diet was that it hurt Embry.

I groaned inwardly as I realized that single con outweighed the pros by far - I actually cared if the bloke were hurt or not. I wasn't used to caring much about anyone other than myself. It was something that rarely happened to me and when it did, it caught me by surprise every time – not to mention, I always had to get used to it. I mean, just look at how long it took me to accept Noel as my best friend – and if you don't know, we are talking one and a half year here!

I sighed heavily at my inner monologue. Maybe I was overreacting. The fact that animal blood might not be as bad as I thought didn't mean I was going vegan. I tried convincing myself it wouldn't matter if I kept drinking human blood, though I knew I would have to change at least that part of me if I wanted to keep Embry. Yeah, I knew he physically couldn't leave me as he had imprinted, but it would break him if I didn't change my diet. Ok, maybe I wasn't doing such a good job convincing myself, but maybe I didn't need to. No one said I had to tell anyone if I changed. Who would know if I changed what I ate? I could buy red contacts and it wasn't as if anyone accompanied me when I went hunting anyway. Then I could tell Embry when I was ready to let him know and the same went for everyone else. Urg. Everyone else. Maybe I would just tell Embry, and then who cared if the rest of them knew or not.

"Are you done already?" Embry asked with surprise as I returned. I was already halfway through putting on my pantyhose.

"Yeah, sure, just answer me one thing" I told him in a serious tone as I put on my Jimmy Choo and released my hair before ruffling it slightly.

"What?"

"Do I have fur between my teeth? Because that shit is everywhere" I showed him my pearly whites and grinned at him as he chuckled with amusement.

"Nope. It's impossible to tell that you just went hunting with your bare hands" he smiled at me. I shrugged on my leather jacket and quickly found my little pocket-mirror. It took five seconds to check my makeup and make sure my hair looked good after it was no longer in a ponytail. I put the mirror back into my pocket after applying a thin layer of lip-gloss and looked at Embry.

"Ready?" I smirked.

"After you"

.:-:.

"You know, I wouldn't have been caught dead in a car like this before I met you" I smirked at him as he held open the door for me and closed it behind me.

"I know" he smiled warmly down at me. The look he gave me made my dead heart clench. He was too good for me, too good to give me this much affection. How could I ever be worthy of it?

"So… where to?" I asked uncomfortable by the gravity of my own feelings. Urg. Feelings. I never did have good recollections of my encounters with _feelings_.

"I would say the movies, but you're not the kind of girl one could just bring on a cheesy, cliché date – even if it wasn't half past seven in the morning" he shrugged with a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head as we walked down the street of the city I left mere hours ago in frustration.

"What kind of girl do you think I am, then?" I know, I know. I was giving him a hard time by asking, but I couldn't help it. He was just so adorable when he was nervous and squirming, but he didn't even hesitate when he answered.

"A girl who is used to nothing but the best" he said and my smirk grew serious, though only for a second.

"Damn right I am" I told him and wrapped my hands around his arm. He chuckled happily.

We walked down the streets of Port Angeles without a certain goal as we talked about nothing and everything. It was easy talk that I found myself enjoying more than I would ever have thought. Embry wasn't anything like the bad boys I usually surrounded myself with, but that was just what made me like him even more.

As we walked down a more crowded street of Port Angeles with shops, cafés and pubs on every side of the street, I had let go of Embry's arm in my eagerness to look at a pair of shoes. He stood smiling a few feet behind me and waited on the sidewalk as I went inside to buy them. I let him carry my back when he offered.

I knew I turned heads when we made our way through the streets, but I didn't revel in the attention like I used to. I was more than content with the attention I got from Embry and wouldn't even have noticed the attention I got around me, if it hadn't been for the annoyed scowls Embry gave the guys he caught checking me out.

I laughed as he glared at a group of guys once again. I'd better make him feel less insecure – fun as it was to watch him get jealous. Therefore, I stepped in front of him and pressed my chest against his as I leaned up to peck the corner of his mouth. His heart leapt before it settled into a fast beat that caused me to smirk smugly. He looked down at me stunned before grinning as I took his hand. I never was one to hold hands, but I was already breaking all my former rules so why not this one too?

"Let's go find you something to eat. It's well past eight by now and you haven't eaten yet" I winked at him.

"It'll be awkward if I'm the only one who eats. I can wait 'till I get home. It's no problem" he shrugged although his stomach growled in protest and he blushed slightly. I chuckled. Yeah, right. I knew how much these wolves could threw down and they were always hungry.

"Don't worry. I'm a good actress. I made my best friend think I was human for four years, give or take" I winked and he looked at me warily as I pulled him into the closest café. I quickly found an empty booth and sat down. I looked expectantly up at my imprinter and smiled brightly as he reluctantly sat down. He was clearly uncertain of what I was planning on doing – as if I would do something outrageous or something. Ok, he might have the right to worry just a bit.

"Relax, sweet-cheeks, I'm not going to bite anyone" I smirked at him and he chuckled nervously.

"That didn't even cross my mind before you said anything"

"Can I take your orders?" the waitress cut of any remark I had ready for Embry and I turned my attention towards the human. Urg, talk about heavy makeup! Maybe she should lay down the red lipstick. It really didn't work for her. And did she have to show _that much_ cleavage?! Even to my standards that was slutty as hell! Not to mention, what was with the gum! Spit that sucker out before you go to work, damn it!

"Beth?" Embry tried getting my attention and I realized he had already ordered. The whore-bag of a waitress dared to lift an eyebrow at me as if I was crazy or something.

"Pancakes with ice cream and whipped cream" I gave her my most innocent smile as I handed her my menu. She wrote it down on her notepad, but before she left she did something that almost made me lose it right there and then. She smiled at Embry! He didn't really see the look in her eyes, but oh, I knew! I had made that look to countless guys – and girls – before and I knew _exactly_ what it meant, and let me tell you, it wasn't just a customary smile. I glared after her as she walked away with way too much sway on her hips.

"Pancakes? Really? Is pancakes a part of your plan to prove a great actress?" Embry smiled wryly at me as he leaned forward on his arms, clearly unaware of what had just gone down. I decided to forget about slutty waitresses and focus on my company.

"You might not believe it, but I can easily act human if it's in my interest" I smirked at him and leaned slightly over the table, copying his position. Our noses were just a few inches apart and my smirk grew at the sound of his speeding heartbeat and the rush of blood to his neck and cheeks. Oh, this was fun.

"And your interest lies in me getting something to eat?" he asked in a hushed voice as if we were sharing some big secret.

"Partly" my eyes twinkled at him in amusement and I bit my lower lip almost instinctively.

"Here's your order" the waitress returned with our orders and took her time placing Embry's two plates in front of him.

"Was there anything else I could do for you?" she asked all too suggestively, only looking at Embry, who didn't even register the underlying meaning to her words. That didn't stop me from boiling on the inside at the nerve of her. I might be one to have stolen others' dates, but no way in hell was anyone and I'm saying _anyone_, going to so much as wink at mine!

"Yes, I would like a big plate of go-screw-yourself and while you're at it, chuck that down with a big glass of mind-your-own-damn-business. Find your own damn boyfriend or do you hit on others' because no one wants you?" I snapped at her in full-blown bitch-mode. She huffed, clearly not having a good comeback or just too afraid she'll lose her job if she started a discussion with a customer to retort anything.

"What was that?" Embry asked in shock when the waitress had gone. I nonchalantly put some whipped cream in my mouth though it didn't taste like anything to me.

"What? If she doesn't stop drooling all over my man, I'm going to deflate those fake boobs of hers like a carnival balloon" I shrugged not caring if I insulted the bitch. Ok, not true. I wanted to insult her big time.

"Wha… Don't tell me you were jealous?" he smiled wryly at me as he plopped a piece of bacon in his mouth. I almost dropped the spoon. That thought hadn't even occurred to me! Had I been jealous? No, that would require that I cared far more than I did. Or did I actually care this much already without me noticing it had gone this far? No, I was just very possessive over what was mine, nothing else. Urg, calling Embry mine even in my head sure didn't support my case of not caring. Moreover, I did call him my boyfriend without thinking. Besides, if I cared enough to get jealous it would explain my psycho-thoughts towards the slutty human who wouldn't have bothered me this much in the past. Her type had actually been my favorite victim more than just once.

"Maybe I was" I heard myself admit, but tried acting cool instead of covering up what I just said. Embry looked at me with mock shock.

"Did you just confess something? Are you sure, you should be eating that? I think it's affecting you" he teased and put a hand on my forehead. I gently slapped it away with an amused expression.

"Ha ha, funny one, aren't you?" I smiled sarcastically before putting a piece of pancake and ice cream in my mouth. Urg, the whipped cream might not taste of anything, but the pancake tasted like dirt and the vanilla ice cream almost seemed to swell up on my tongue. It was easy to hide my disgust behind one of my usual smirks.

"I do try" he smirked at me before dramatically taking a forkful of scrambled eggs. I scrunched up my nose in disgust, but he merely swallowed and stuck out his tongue at me.

"Be careful or I might bite that off" I grinned.

"You wouldn't dare" he said in mock hurt

"Want to bet?"

"I'm afraid you might actually do it. I never know with you" he teased and I giggled. I_ actually_ giggled!

"That's the way I like it"

"Oh, you mean, like, keeping up the mystery?"

"Mhmm, exactly"


	8. Chapter 8: Killer queen - Queen

**Chapter 8: Killer queen - Queen**

**Embry POV**

"Tell me one thing about yourself. Something only you know. Something you like or hate. Anything" I dared her. After we had been to the café, we continued walking randomly through the streets of Port Angeles, which had brought us to where we were now: in the park, sitting on a secluded bench. We had talked for hours on end about all the little things or bantered back and forth, which was nice and fun, but I was dying to know something deeper about her. I wanted to know everything, the little things _and_ her deepest secrets. I knew these were things, I was going to have to work for and I was more than willing to try. She wasn't one to openly share everything – or anything about herself for that matter. It was easy to see, that she was used to keep everyone at arm's length. Maybe not everyone could see it, but it was as clear as day to me. There was so much more to her than the bitchy, sarcastic and smug facade she chose to show everyone. I had seen glints of it when she accidently let her mask fall for only a moment, but she was very stubborn and proud. I knew she was warming up to me, even if she wasn't to anyone else, but this connection we were making felt disturbingly fragile. I feared she would close up or run away at any moment if things got too close to heart. Nevertheless, I still had to push her if only a little or I feared we would get nowhere, and I wasn't sure what was worse.

"Oh, Em, you know I don't do genuine" she smiled innocently at me, but I wouldn't let her eel her way out of it. I would be satisfied if she told me her favorite band or flower. It didn't have to be her life story. It just had to be something that was purely her.

"I'm not a people-person?" she tried, clearly not putting much thought into the answer. Was she serious?

"You can do better, Bee" I smiled wryly. She sighed exasperatedly as she realized I wouldn't budge. She opened and closed her mouth several times, but nothing came out and I just waited patiently while she made her goldfish-impression unknowingly. I was close to telling her to forget it just to put her out of her misery, but I never get that far as she met my eyes verily.

"I haven't always been this much of a… a bitch. When I was human, I was fairly normal. I cared about things that weren't materialistic. I dreamed about becoming someone's little wife and get a bunch of children – all the customary shit that was expected of a woman in my time" she stopped and the 'but' resounded heavily through the air. I almost didn't dare ask what changed, as I could only imagine it being something painful, but I still heard myself ask.

"What happened?" my voice was vary and husky, as if the moment would be ruined if I spoke too loudly. She smiled humorlessly at me before standing up. I stayed on the bench, watching her hug herself and sigh heavily before answering.

"What always happen: death happened. My younger sister died in an accident, my mother ran away leaving my father, older brother and me to keep each other somewhat sane. My father became someone else, someone less caring. I completely detached from both of them even though my brother tried time after time to get through to me, but I died before he ever had the chance. My creator wanted me to be her lackey, but when I refused to do her biddings, she murdered my remaining family so I killed her and never looked back" she finished, looking more vulnerable than I had ever seen her. I was surprise she told me all of this and I wasn't even sure what made her do it.

"Beth, I…" I didn't know what to say. A simple "I'm sorry" would sound empty and hollow. It would never suffice.

"Don't feel sorry for me" she snapped, but I knew what she was truly trying to do. She was trying to push me away. Her telling me all this, had been a crack in her otherwise so carefully build walls. It was a slip-up because she had been comfortable and happy. I couldn't let her close up. Her confession was a step in the right direction and I didn't want to go back to square one again.

I stood up and took a step closer to her, desperately wanting to take her in my arms and protect her from the world, but it wasn't the world she was afraid of – it was herself.

"It's not a bad thing to have someone's compassion. It just shows that someone cares" I told her sternly. She _was not_ pushing me away, _especially_ not after letting me in on the big mystery that was Beth. I wouldn't let her treat me like everyone else. I wasn't just everyone else. She knew I could be anything for her and she would always be able to trust me with even her darkest of secrets. However, even if she knew this, I still had to prove it to her. I didn't know what it must be like to be on the receiving end to the imprinting, but I knew the imprint could feel the pull to some degree. We were soul mates after all. However, that didn't mean they instinctively knew all that the imprinting meant, all the basics of it. Hell, most of us wolves didn't even know everything and what we did know, was either something one of us had experienced or gathered from others. There were no guidelines, which we could follow. It was like parachuting without an actual parachute. All I knew with certainty was that I would happily make that jump – parachute or no parachute. Beth was worth it.

"Maybe not, but caring won't last. It will only end in hurt and heartache. I'm not trying to be a pessimist. I'm just stating…" she told me with a hard look in her eyes and an almost cold voice. I didn't let her finish.

"No, you're trying to push me away because you're afraid I will disappear if you started caring, but…" I said just as fired up, but my eyes softened as I continued while she continued to glare at me defiantly.

"… I think you're already caring about me, at least to some degree. Imprinting isn't just a one-way crush, you know" I couldn't let her slip through my fingers, but it felt a lot like trying to catch smoke with my bare hands and it scared the shit out of me that I could so easily lose her.

It felt like hours we stood in silence – although I'm pretty sure it was barely a minute -, trying to win a glaring-contest I wasn't sure I was even a part of, before she broke the silence.

"Screw it" she breathed barely audible and suddenly my back hit a tree a few feet away with something restricting me from moving forward. I grimaced in pain before I realized Beth had pushed both of us back and her lips crashed against my own. It felt as though something snapped as if I was a rubber band that had been stretched out far too long and I wasn't slow to retaliate as my hands went to the small of her back, pressing her further against me even if that wasn't possible. The kiss was violent, angry and hungry all at the same time, and it was far more powerful than anything I had ever experienced.

.:-:.

A few hours later, I found myself in Sam and Emily's house. Beth had situated herself on my lap despite the empty chairs, but I couldn't complain. She was absentmindedly playing with the short hair on the back of my neck and I was seriously questioning if a wolf could purr, because I had a strong urge to do so. Sam was talking with Jared while Emily rummaged in the kitchen, trying to get lunch done – by the smell of it; she was making muffins and apple pie. The TV was running in the living room almost silently, but if I tried, I could still make out what the newscaster on the news was talking about. Quil sat across from me chit chatting about the events of this morning and how Sam had been beyond pissed. I couldn't really object. It had been careless of Beth to come here when she was that hungry, but I couldn't control her and I was just happy nothing happened. Besides, what had started out as a tense someone-is-going-to-die situation led to a great morning and an even better kiss. Some joggers had interrupted us, but the feel of her lips had lingered. The kiss had been just as wild and uncontrollable as her, and just as amazing. I had never been the type to be hung up on a single kiss, but maybe the imprinting made it all different. I recalled how panicky Paul had been the first month or so after he imprinted on Ann. It was funny thinking about how afraid he was of suddenly becoming girly and sappy – though I had to admit, I was second-guessing my own sappiness some times.

Suddenly Beth tensed and it made me snap back to the present. I looked up at her worriedly, but she wasn't meeting my gaze. Her eyes locked on the doorway to the living room, and I too turned my attention in that direction. I furrowed my brows in confusion. Nothing seemed out of place from what I could hear. The TV was still going, but other than that, I couldn't see what had suddenly made her freeze.

"What…" I started to ask, but before I had time to even begin forming my question, she zoomed into the living room. Alerted by her sudden movement, we all hurried after her just in time to see the picture of a young man who was apparently found dead in the back ally in one of Port Angeles' more visited nightclubs before she shut off the TV looking nauseated. She met our confused stares with wide eyes before composing herself, although not able to do so completely as I could still see her uneasiness shine through.

"Where's the fire?" Quil inquired with a half-smile while Sam stomped to the TV and turned it on once more. The newscaster told of how a body was found early this morning, completely drained of blood, before he told of similar murder-cases some years back in Seattle and how the chief of police feared a copycat or returned serial killer. We all knew it was none of the aforementioned, as we clearly recalled the newborn army that once came to kill Bella, but never succeeded.

Sam snapped his eyes back at Beth who seemed lost in thought with a confused wrinkle adorning her forehead.

"If that was you, I don't care about the imprinting, you are out of here" Sam told her tightlipped and with a clenched jaw. It felt like a blow to the stomach. Not only did he accuse my imprint of murder – which I honestly couldn't put past them considering her attitude sometimes – he was ready to throw her out. There was no way she could've committed this crime. I opened my mouth to say as much, to defend _my _imprint who was being _slandered_, but she beat me to it.

"I did not kill that petty human" her voice was low and dark with a clear warning lazing each word. She was mad. I was starting to feel the anger rise in me too. Sam _could not_ be serious! Imprints were sacred! He couldn't throw her out – alpha or not! She was mine! If she was forced to leave, I would follow her no matter what.

"I'm not saying it is you, I'm just warning you" Sam clearly didn't notice my growing anger, or he just didn't bother to acknowledge it. Quil on the other hand shifted uncomfortably, not sure who's side he should choose in the matter. Jared stood passively by the sideline without giving a single clue as to what he was thinking.

"You might not say it, but deep down you want me to be the one who killed that moron. You do not like me and I don't care, because no one rarely does, but _I am not_ a liar! My eyes are not this ugly ass orange for nothing, _Hooch_" she seethed with a cold glare as if she didn't just make a reference to a Tom Hanks movie. Emily had joined us and was looking around with worry and confusion, but no one answered when she asked what was going on. Sam was having a glare-contest with my imprint and I had to admit, they were both quite intimidating, although I couldn't really focus on anything other than Sam's accusation. I knew he hated her, but he couldn't treat her like this. Beth deserved the benefit of the doubt. No matter if Sam liked it or not, she became a part of our lives the moment I imprinted on her. She was as much a part of our pack as Emily.

"Believe me for Embry's sake, Sam" Beth's voice had grown almost pleading, but not quite. The anger and chill had left her voice and she just seemed plain tired – as if she didn't really care what Sam thought of her, as if this wasn't the first time she had been wrongfully accused. My own anger evaporated and my heart clenched with sadness. She was hurt about Sam's accusation. She didn't show it, in fact she was slowly regaining herself and looking more and more as if she was losing interest in the matter, but I knew she was still hurt. That Sam's opinion had affected her. My anger rose once more as she tried to withdraw yet again and I snapped.

"You have no right to jump to conclusions like that, Sam! If she'd killed that guy, she wouldn't have been hungry to the point of losing control this morning and I have been with her ever since" I growled and was met by a regretful look in my alpha's eyes.

"You accused her of murder?" Emily asked indignantly, but was ignored yet again – except a slight twitch from Sam.

"Embry, don't defend me" Beth didn't look at me as she quietly told me to back off. I clenched my fists.

"Of course I'm going to defend you! If it hadn't quite caught on yet: we're kind of a package deal" I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't been so frustrated – although it was the truth, but I knew it was a truth she wasn't ready to hear out loud. I felt a pull from two different directions as I realized I might someday have to choose between Beth and everyone else.

She turned fully to look at me with an unreadable expression.

"I know, that's the problem" she didn't meet my eyes as she went towards the door. Her voice felt like a slap and I stared stiffly at the floor while I tried to figure out what she meant exactly. Did she regret the imprint? Did she wish she could take back the kiss? Had it meant nothing to her? Was she trying to tell me something? Was I going to lose her over this? Was our relationship more fragile than I had originally anticipated?

The sound of her footstep stopped by the door, but I didn't dare to turn around and look at her. I couldn't lose her over something as stupid as a wrongfully placed accusation and a petty argument, but I didn't know how to keep her with me.

"I'm not leaving, Sam, and I won't hunt humans in your territory, but I will not take the fall for some moronic immortal who either can't clean up after themselves or wants to get caught and killed" she said directed to our alpha, but didn't wait for an answer before running off – too fast for me to follow. She wanted to be left alone for the time being.

The silence quickly grew uncomfortable. I wasn't sure if I should focus on being angry with Sam or crestfallen about Beth leaving like that – it brought me some comfort that she wasn't disappearing on me, but still.

Emily put her hands on her hips with a stern look at her husband who bowed his head. Jared and Quil shared a look, but didn't say anything, while I was caught up in a whirlwind of chaotic thoughts and emotions.

"Start from the beginning and you better not leave anything out" Emily told Sam and I felt slightly bad for the smugness that overcame me at the thought of Sam getting scolded. Quil moved and put a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. I didn't want to talk about it – not with them. It was finally going in the right direction with Beth and then this happened. Why did it have to be so hard? I wouldn't trade the imprinting for the world, but I wouldn't mind catching _one single break_!

I left to the sound of Sam submissively explaining what had transpired to Emily, while Jared and Quil shuffled to the kitchen to give them some privacy. Just as I stomped down the stairs of the porch the others came laughing and shoving towards the house, but I didn't care.

"What happened? Is everything ok?" Ann asked in a serious tone when she caught sight of my frustration.

"I don't want to talk about it" I grumbled not wanting to lash out on them. This mess wasn't their fault, especially not Ann and Paul, who seemed to be the only one around here that could actually stand being around my imprint. God, I hoped that changed and soon!

"It's probably that harpy being…" Leah snorted, but I growled loudly, effectively shutting her up.

"Don't call her names! She's as much of a person as you and she does not deserve to be under constant judgment" I snarled fueled by my frustration. I knew Beth didn't make it easy for people to like her – she actually made it close to impossible – but I also knew she was just putting up a façade most of the time. She might have rather strong opinions and a dislike for most people, but I was certain if she just tried and made others see her for who she really was, she might not only change their opinion of her, but also the way _she_ saw _them_. She just needed to learn how to trust others not to hurt her. I didn't want her to change who she was. I just wanted her to be happy. She was so afraid of being hurt that she didn't even give anyone a chance unless they persistently wiggled their way into her life. I should be damned if I couldn't make her let down a few walls! I knew it wasn't going to be easy seeing as she had probably been this closed up most of her immortal life, but I wouldn't stop trying before she didn't feel the need to build walls and push people away.

I stormed off and shifted, as I got a few yards further down the lawn, not caring that I ripped my clothes to sheds. All that mattered was finding Beth. Maybe she truly did want to be left alone right now, but I couldn't let her be out there on her own. It was true: we were a package deal. I wanted, _needed_, to be there for her when she was hurt. I didn't care if I sounded sappy or girlish. Who cared how I sounded?! Right now, all I cared about was Beth.

.:-:.

Turned out I couldn't find her anywhere. She had been good at hiding her scent from me – too good. She hadn't gone to Ann and Paul's where she was staying – she hadn't even stopped by to take her car. She wasn't anywhere I could think to look and I didn't dare wander too far from La Push in case she came back looking for me.

She didn't – not until later.

I hadn't bothered going back to Sam and Emily's. I wasn't ready to answer questions or have everyone looking at me with either worry or as if I had been sentenced to death by imprinting on Beth. It was ridiculous.

Instead, I had gone home and eaten dinner with my mom for the first time in the last couple of years. It had not been comfortable. She had put the plates on the table a bit too harshly to make sure I got her disapprovement to whatever she thought I was doing with my life. She hadn't tried to strike any conversations, but I was strangely fine with it as I couldn't imagine how I should talk to her – it had just been too long. It was sad really, but I didn't know what to do. We had floated apart ever since I started shifting.

I had helped silently clean up the dishes and the silence between us grew almost comfortable when she handed me the plates and whatnot to dry and put away. She even offered me a tiny smile when we were done, before going to the living room, though I wouldn't put too much into it, as she was probably going to go back to yelling at me in the morning, but I could enjoy the standstill in our I'm-disappointed-in-you-for-wasting-your-life and I-can't-tell-you-what's-going-on-in-my-life conflict.

Therefore, I went to my room and almost two hours later, I was lying in my bed, not being able to sleep at all. I had called Paul more times, than I bothered counting and I was pretty sure he had turned off his phone by now – he at least stopped picking up after the tenth time and after the eighteenth time it went straight to voicemail. I just wanted to see if Beth had gone to their house yet or if she was still out there. I was absolutely exhausted after running around all day and it was a wonder I didn't collapse when I got home, but if I got even a remote idea to where she could be, I would run out a look in a heartbeat. I was starting to get seriously worried. Ann had reassured me – when I called the sixth time and she had taken the phone from Paul - Beth probably just lost track of time, which was easy when you were immortal, but I still couldn't help the restless feeling in my gut. Anything could happen. What if she ran into another vampire who attacked her? What if she was more hurt about Sam's accusation than I had though? What if…

A rattle from my window made me snap my attention back to reality and I sat up in my bed. I remembered how Beth had visited me the other night by the window and scrambled to get up. I pulled my curtains to the side and instantly let out a sigh of relief when a sheepish-looking Beth greeted me. Before I knew it, I had pried the window open and she was standing in my bedroom once more with the closed window behind her. And once again I suddenly realized how I was only in my boxers and scrambled to find some sweatpants and a T-shirt. I seriously had to start considering sleeping with clothes on!

"Don't bother, I like the view" I could almost hear the smirk in her voice and blood instantly rushed to my neck and ears. Instead, I plopped down on my bed and met her eyes. She almost cautiously sat down beside me, our eyes never breaking contact and I was all too aware of her being on my bed while I was half-naked. I shouldn't have given in to her objection. This conversation could be uncomfortable enough without feeling this exposed.

"Listen, I…" I began, just wanting to get it over with. I didn't really want to talk now that she was finally here. I thought I would, but now I was just happy she was all right. That she was near me.

"I don't want to talk about it, Em" she told me almost sternly and I just nodded. It wasn't important to talk. She had said what she wanted back at Sam and Emily's, and we both just wanted to put it behind us. We could deal with everything else when they came.

"Baby steps?" I asked warily, not just meaning today's incident, but our entire relationship and everything that came with it.

"Baby steps" she replied with a soft smile. I relaxed and sighed heavily as if all my worries had gone away with that little confirmation – which it almost had.

"You should go to sleep. You look exhausted" she noted and I suddenly felt the exhaustion from today fall over me like an avalanche, but…

"Stay" I told her as I lied down and made room for her. She bit her lip hesitantly before moving. I watched as she lay next to me and tentatively put her arm across my abdomen as she snuggled into my side. I put an arm comfortably around her smaller frame with a chuckle. I hadn't expected she was the type to initiate snuggling, although I couldn't complain. She fit so perfectly in my arms; it felt strange to think about _not_ holding her. The coldness of her skin complimented the heat from mine, and for once, I was sure I could sleep without feeling too damn hot and uncomfortable.

Although…

"I'm not made of glass, you know?" I told her amusedly at how slow and gentle she was being.

"I know. It's not that. I'll have you know, I'm fairly confident in my self-control" she added the last part suggestively, though I could sense she was nervous about something. I didn't want to make her feel nervous or uncomfortable.

"Oh shoot" I joked and the sound of her short giggle made my heart swell and the butterflies come to life in my stomach.

"I've just never snuggled before" she admitted after a few moments of silence and I almost started.

"Really?" it was hard to believe, but thinking about it, it didn't really surprise me as much as it might should – considering her age and all.

"It was never my style, but with you I'm willing to try new things" she told me and snuggled closer a little more. She tangled her legs with mine and rubbed her nose against my shoulder for just a moment, reminding me of a cat trying to get comfortable. I smiled content and happily before slowly succumbing to sleep.


End file.
